


As if it were fate: Sakuatsu

by Baki_Baki_Ni_Ore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baki_Baki_Ni_Ore/pseuds/Baki_Baki_Ni_Ore
Summary: Sakusa Kiyyomi and Miya Atsumu met at a young age. What happens when they are separated and only one of them remembers their childhood?Sorry I know that’s really cringy, I can’t write summaries.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d share this idea, not sure how long I’ll continue cause ✨depression✨ I’m gonna try to keep up with this though cause I really want to see this through. I won’t have a posting schedule but I’ll post as often as possible.

"Mommy, mommy! Can we go see the new people?"

"Of course sweetie, I was just grabbing a gift so we can say hi." I grab my mom's hand and run forward trying to pull her with me, but she continues at a normal pace. "I hear they have some kids too, maybe you'll have another friend."

"Yay!" I let go of her hand and run off wanting to meet my new friend. My mom chased after me "Kiyoomi sweetie, they're right here!" I run back to where my mom is. "Hello, you must be the Miyas. I'm Misaka Sakusa, and this is Kiyoomi."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." The dad crouches down to my height. "You know, we have sons named Atsumu and Osamu, they should be about the same age as you. Do you want to meet them."

"Yeah!" He chuckles and turns to my mom as he stands up.

"Is it okay if I bring him inside? Osamu’s a little shy."

"Sure, have fun Kiyoomi." I follow him inside the house and upstairs. A little boy is sitting in his room playing with some toys. "Osamu, this boy next door wanted to meet you." He looks up from his toys and at me.

"Hi!"

"H-hi." 

“Where’d Atsumu go?”

“He’s going potty.” His dad nods and stands back to let us play

"Can I play with you?" He nods and I sit down next to him. We both grab a toy and start playing together with his dad watching. Another boy comes running in. 

“Samu, there’s people outside!”

“Hi!”

“Hi! Who are ya?”

“I’m, Kiyoomi. What’s your name?”

“I’m Atsumu.” He sat down next to me and Osamu and started playing.

Times skip

For the next few years I hang out constantly with Atsumu. Osamu and I were close but not as close as me and Atsumu. Whenever one of us is around the other isn't far. We become very close friends and he lets me call him Tsumu. But one day when I come back from school, my dad is already home. "Daddy!"

"Misaka, Kiyoomi...we're moving to Tokyo!"

I get picked up by my mom and we all hug. "Did you get a job offer there?" My dad nods in response.

"Can Tsumu come with us?" They look at each other and slowly put me down. 

"I'm sorry Kiyoomi, but he can't come with us."

"Why not?"

"Because he has to stay with his family."

"But I want to stay with Tsumu."

"I know, but you'll make lots of new friends when we move, I promise." I can feel my eyes start to tear up.

"B-but I don't want to leave him."

"It's okay, maybe you'll see him again when you're older." My mom and dad pull me into another hug.

My parents let me go see Tsumu and Samu for the last time, since we're leaving tomorrow morning. We both play together for a few hours, then I have to leave to go to sleep. "Goodbye Tsumu, bye Samu." We all hug tightly and start to cry.

When I first start school in the Tokyo I don't make many friends. Most people act weird around me since I seem different. As the years go by I make some friends, but I can't get very close to them because I know I’ll lose them eventually. 

I’m finally starting college soon, I got accepted into my dream college a few months ago and I’ll be going to the dorms next week. I have to room with one other person. Hopefully they don’t make a mess. I hate it when things aren’t clean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sakusa moves into his dorm he sees a familiar face.

After I finish packing up my things I head outside and give my parents hugs. I hop in my car and drive off starting a new chapter in my life. I pull up to the dorm building and park. I get out of my car and put on my mask. I’ve always had to be careful with germs, originally they just disgusted me and I hated the idea of them, but soon enough we discovered I had a poor immune system. I always make sure to wear a mask because of this and I have to be careful around people and large crowds.

I walk up to the desk in front and state my name. In return, the lady at the desk hands me a key to my room and a map informing me that I’d be living in room 126.

I walk up to my room to find a pile of clothes laying on the floor and a mess already in the kitchen. I scrunch my nose at the sight and put my things in the second room. I head to the kitchen and start cleaning the mess my roommate left as I wait for them to finish showering.

They finally get out to find me washing their dishes. “Oh, ya didn’t have to do that. I was gonna after I showered.”

“Too late now.”

“Sorry for making you clean that up.”

"it's fine just remember to clean up your mess next time." I turn towards the piles of clothes hoping he gets the hint.

"Oh, sorry. I'll take care of that, I didn't think ya'd be here by the time I finished showering." I finish cleaning the kitchen and gather fresh clothes to take a shower.

As I exit the bathroom I see my roommate on the couch. I look over at him realizing it's the first time I'm actually doing so. He looks sort of familiar but it's hard to say why. "Oh, yer done. Come sit down, we should get to know each other." I sigh and sit down as he asked.

“I'll start, I'm Atsumu, Atsumu Miya. Ya can just call me Atsumu though cause I have a twin so it gets confusin’ “. I stared at him dumbfounded, does he really not recognize me. I guess I have changed so it does make some sense

“Umm, I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

I looked over to Atsumu waiting for a response. “Nice to meet ya Sakusa." I felt hurt that he didn’t remember me. I guess it makes sense I mean we were just kids then. "So what are your hobbies?"

"I play volleyball-

"You do?! I love volleyball! We should go play! They have a gymnasium open, we can go and practice."

"O-ok."

We head to the gymnasium, I couldn’t stop myself from glancing over at Atsumu every few minutes. I thought he would remember my name at least.

Atsumu’s POV

We walk up to a net and grab a cart of balls to practice. We decide to work on our serves and receives. Afterward, I Pack up and we start walking back to the dorms. I couldn't shake the feeling that Sakusa kept looking at me though. I walk up to him after practice and tap his shoulder. He looks back with a scowl on his face but it softens when he sees me.

"What?"

“Have we met before? I feel like we have.”

“Yeah.” His eyes light up as he speaks

"Really? That’s why ya seemed familiar.”I see a small smile appear under his mask. “So when did we meet, was it like this weekend or something?”

“Oh, it was when we were kids.” I can see his heart drop as he speaks.

“Oh.” That’s why he seems familiar.

“We used to be really close when we were like 5.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t remember that.” I turn and walk away, with no explanation for him. He doesn’t need to know about what happened.

When we get back to our dorm hallway I see Samu and Suna banging on my door. "Tsumu you better not be sleeping! Open up the door!"

"I'm guessing that's your twin." They look over toward me and Sakusa, and I see surprise painted across Samu's face.

"What's that look for?"

"Someone can actually put up with you."

"Barely." I hear Sakusa grumble to my side.

"Shut yer trap, Samu." Samu walks up to Sakusa and reaches a hand out.

"I'm Osamu."

"I'm really sorry to ask but is that hand clean? I have a terrible immune system so I have to be careful, hence the mask."

"Oh, it's ok. Probably shouldn't just to be safe. Although, my hands are usually clean, for future reference."

"I'm Sakusa Kiyoomi."

"Wait, Omi?" Sakusa nods, a smile shining through his mask. He looks cute like that. "This is awesome, I didn't think we'd meet again."

"I didn't either until I found out Atsumu's my roommate."

"Tsumu, do you remember Kiyoomi?" I shook my head.

"I've been trying-

"Hey, don't push yourself too hard. It's not your fault." I nod even though I still feel guilty.


End file.
